The invention relates to control of a vehicle braking system, and in particular to the use of the braking system to control the descent of hills by the vehicle. It is particularly useful for off-road vehicles.
It is known from WO 96/11826 to provide a brake control system for a vehicle in which the brakes are automatically controlled so as to limit the vehicle speed to a predetermined value such that, with the help of an anti-lock brake function, the descent of a steep hill can be controlled without the need for skilled inputs from the driver.